


幻想入侵

by blackwhale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, OOC, Other, Soul Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwhale/pseuds/blackwhale
Summary: 身心都被“占领”的Create。
Relationships: Creator/Create!Sans, Reader/Create!Sans
Kudos: 13





	幻想入侵

**Author's Note:**

> 自我意识成分过于强烈而且OOC严重，不如说就是为了搞Create而写出来的。  
读者(/创作者)×Create  
此篇玩家(/创作者)性别男，但人称仍为“祂”。

创作者的能力能做到什么地步Create是很清楚的，毕竟他自己也曾拥有过那份力量的一小部分，即使现在失去了可供他创造的世界，但那种得心应手地将世界操控于手的感觉Create可谓非常了解了。  
  
就如同现在他知道无法反抗创作者强加于他身上的意志一般。  
  
突然出现在Create的独立空间中，眼前的人类甚至有张酷似他原世界中Frisk的脸，但无法控制的笑意将人类的眼角拉扯起来，微笑几乎裂开到耳边的程度。那孩子可绝对不会露出这样尖锐的笑容。  
  
祂说：“我认为可以不用解释了，我们直接开始？”  
  
人类的手上甚至没拿任何武器，只是如同庭院散步一般朝他走来。每一步走近，Create都能看见那实质性往他扑来的欲望。他感觉自己已经被抓住了手脚按倒在地，仿佛有千万只手拿捏住灵魂，甚至攀上他的肋骨和脊椎，他会被撕碎成一块块地囫囵吞下去。  
  
“看来你已经知道了啊。”在Create被恐惧所包围的那会儿人类已经走到了他的面前。身形稍微比他要高一些，那笑容近距离地压过来显得更加渗人，Create在人类朝他凑近的时候都不由自主地想往后缩，但最终还是驻在原地。抓紧了衣服下摆的手骨都忍不住发颤了，却还是紧紧盯着那张诡异的笑脸。  
  
“真乖。”人类略带着温度的手掌抚上了他的头骨，手指在Create的眼眶周围划了一圈，他没敢眨眼。人类的视线停留在他的框架眼镜上：“嗯……还是留着吧，这样比较可爱。”  
  
眼眶上的触感和视线离开了，Create还没来得及松口气，就被一把掐住脖子拖近，人类贴近了他的头骨边小声用着可以说温柔的语气提醒到：“但这次会很难受，希望你能保持住这样的乖巧。”  
  
这简直是恶魔的低语了。Create感受到人类在他脖子边的呼气，还有解开他领口的动作，脑内翻涌着来自创作者直直刺向他灵魂的恶意，既可怕又恶心。如果有那么万分之一的其他可能性让他看到，那么他会立即反抗逃走。  
  
但Create没有动。  
  
人类的手从脖颈一路摸到他肋骨的末尾，蓝色的灵魂在胸腔中惶惶不安地闪着光，那只手没有犹豫，就着摸到脊椎的势头一下滑进他的肋骨中央，拿到了那颗颤动着的灵魂。  
  
“等……！”即使心理上已经接受了接下来的命运，但对于这样单刀直入的节奏Create还是没法适应其中。没等他制止的话语脱口，人类在拿到他的灵魂同时直接折断了末端的那根肋骨。  
  
痛呼和话语都被梗在喉咙里没能发出来，Create几乎要跪倒下去了。人类并没有直接弄断那根骨头，明明下手那样干脆的情况下还是没有断得彻底，所以祂抓着那根骨头左右扭动一下，完全无视了身下痛到噤声的Create。  
  
肋骨的断面七零八碎，裂开的痕迹都蔓延到其他没有波及到的骨头上了，断口处渗出的红色液体沿着裂缝一路流到脊椎上，就像红色的树枝一样。不过人类没有关注那些，因为被碎骨卡住无法直接掰下，祂又将骨头往胸腔内推进了一点，本来糟糕的连接处发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声，人类就势往外使劲一折，终于将其取了下来。  
  
人类举着那根细长的骨头，手指捏着上下转动观察：“并没有什么特别的啊，为什么就一定想要这根来作为纪念呢？”  
  
Create也想要问这个为什么，但现在他脑内对于创作者的疑问已经都被蚀骨的疼痛覆盖，别说是思考，他光是忍住自己的啜泣就已经很困难了。肋骨上的血从断口处一路流到脊椎骨上，他怀疑还有一些碎骨也被人类粗暴的动作折腾了下来。Create想要逃走，那双企图继续增加疼痛感的手撑住了他腿软到往下滑的势头，人类的力度和对现状的认知将他抓死到动弹不得。  
  
这时候人类才终于注意到在自己手上痛到发抖的Create，随手将断骨扔到一边，重新看着骷髅眼眶中闪烁不定却仍然没有移开目光的瞳点，开口：“到现在你也表现得很好，真厉害啊，那么我也会努力的。”  
  
祂将折断了Create肋骨，甚至还沾着红色液体的那只手朝着骷髅伸过去。Create差点就要忍不住往后躲闪了，人类将他整个地搂在怀里，他感觉到人类的手指触碰到了自己的下颌和牙齿，似乎把那些液体涂抹在了上面。  
  
然后人类卷曲起手指用指甲敲了敲他的颧骨：“舌头。”  
  
骷髅有愣住那么一两秒，随后松开因为忍痛而紧闭的下颌骨，将蓝色半透明的舌头露了出来。  
  
Create明显地感觉人类的笑容往更深层的意思扩大了些，连同那些往他的颅内侵略进来的可怕画面也变得更多了。抵着舌根射进他的头骨深处还算是比较温和的，但更多的是关于疼痛的画面。这次他无法再咬紧牙关强忍着了，人类的手指伸进口腔内抚摸舌头时都能感觉到他的颤抖。  
  
这种反应正是人类想要的——或者说是创作者想要的。在把手上那些红色液体全部抹到那亮蓝色的舌头上后，祂重新看向Create的眼睛，这一次终于看到那无法忍耐的眼泪蓄满在眼眶边缘了。  
  
人类实在忍不住敲了敲Create的眼眶，骷髅的眼睛反射性地想要眯紧躲闪，那眼泪总算是流下来了。祂咧开嘴笑着问到：“什么味道？”  
  
自己的血液是什么味道？还是怪物的血液是什么味道？Create顺从地继续张着嘴颤抖着舌尖，没有回答。他知道这个问题只是想要羞辱自己，并没有真正想要个怎样的答案。  
  
但人类却很明显地皱眉疑惑了，不过随后又立马展开笑容：“知道他们的想法可真是方便啊……”人类的手指重新抚摸到他的舌头上，但这次没有只像之前那样尝试手感就算了，而是猛地一勾手指抵到了深处。  
  
“但无关其他人，是我想要知道。”  
  
“咳啊……！”Create几乎无法控制地发出了相当难受的挣扎声音，手骨第一次抓住了人类伸进他咽喉处的手腕表现出了抗拒的情绪。连之前都会好好看着人类的眼眶都难受到眯起，这次是生理性流出眼泪了。  
  
指骨抓紧人类的手臂，尖刺的地方稍微有些划到了皮肤，但挣扎的力度非常好玩，拒绝着又不敢做出太大的反抗。就连这个时候也很听话啊。人类兴致高涨地将手指往更深处进了一些，成功地让Create发出了更多难受的碎音。  
  
触到舌根的手指感受到凝聚在一块的魔法积压，但柔软的壁膜只是使劲裹住了侵入者的手指努力收缩，推离出来是不可能，甚至让人有更想往里面探的冲动，这不由得让人类想到一些类似的东西，一时忍不住失笑。  
  
“算了，反正我也确实没想要个确切的答案。”抽出手指后Create立刻俯下身猛咳起来，人类没有多管这会儿Create的多余举动，而是摩擦着手指上沾到魔法物质的粘液，趁着这会儿还保持着粘性和湿润度重新捏住了蓝色灵魂。  
  
肉眼可见地看到还半跪在地上咳嗽着的骷髅僵在了原地。但人类在那惊慌失措的眼神重新看过来的时候，就将手指沿着灵魂表面的弧度插了进去。  
  
“唔！”灵魂中直接插入异物的感觉让Create立即呜咽出声，而人类完全没管他有没有适应手指的感觉就开始在里面肆意搅动起来。Create即使捂紧了嘴也没能完全遮挡住声音，灵魂深处的酸胀感使他的骨骼止不住地发抖，他知道这只是个开始。  
  
从一开始进入灵魂时相比，搅动一番之后手指所能感受到的触感变得更加柔软了。人类甚至都能看见边缘处滑落下来的粘稠分泌物，于是抬眼看了看几乎已经趴在地上反抗不能的骷髅。灵魂的侵入感让他俯着身，酸胀感之后蔓延上来细碎的快感挠得Create揪紧了胸前的衣服，还在忍耐着声音。  
  
逞住这一会儿的强硬表现让人类很是满意。灵魂裹住手指的感觉虽然不算排斥，但毫无章法地挤压有些找不准受力点。“太滑了……”人类思索了一番，重新凑近Create说道：“把通道也做出来吧。”  
  
停顿了一下，“干脆直接把阴道和子宫都做出来吧，毕竟这么小的容器。”插入内部的手指继续动作着，像是摆弄操作杆一样激出Create更多的声音，人类笑着继续补充完：“可别被撑坏了啊。”  
  
反抗不了也挣扎不得的绝望加上身体被随意操控的羞耻感让Create几乎缩成一团，手臂撑着身体都在发颤，随后便被人类一把扯过来。  
  
紧揪着衣服的手被摁到一边，躺倒在地面朝着人类完全展开。人类俯身向他贴近了些，甚至将身躯抵开了Create的股骨，随后扒下下身的衣物稳稳地抓住骷髅的盆骨髋部。  
  
来自盆骨上的触感让Create脑袋里不禁警铃大响。而人类也将灵魂中的手指抽了出来，感受到手指下反映过来的颤抖让人类心情大好，并捏着灵魂重新摆放到盆骨中央。  
  
“你知道怎样做吗？”人类抬头看向还在迷茫其动作含义的怪物，黑眼眶的边缘还留着之前被欺负时留下来的泪痕，眼眶中的白色瞳孔透露出迟疑又恐惧的情感。果不其然烹饪过程最是让人享受，这次人类耐心地，微笑着，对他说：“没关系，我会好好来教导你。”  
  
“其实很简单啦～”与人类温和的微笑完全不同，手指重新插入到灵魂内部，这次是两根一起，立马就让Create咬着牙尖叫起来。并拢着的手指进入内部后，指腹沿着内部旋转了一圈，缓慢地张开撑出一条通道的空间。  
  
“看，这就是阴道了。”  
  
言语已经让Create够难以接受了，触摸灵魂让他根本无法压制住骨架的痉挛反应。人类手指在其中的转动仿佛直接在抚摸他的脑髓一般，即使不敢有所动作也全身心地抵触着。涌入Create脑内的那些声音和画面也更加嘈杂起来，混合着他自己已经压抑不住的喘息声和被眼泪模糊的视角，幻象和现实的界限变得越来越模糊。  
  
手掌心的纹路磨蹭着头骨，Create看不到那只手，但他知道存在着，手指正在沿着眼眶的边缘，他能感受到那种跃跃欲试。  
  
体内的手指又增加了一根，幻觉中抚摸着眼眶的触感更加真实了。Create睁着眼不敢闭上，瞳点虚看着人类在他下身的动作。在盆骨中的灵魂被扩展到了更深处，和沿着脊椎一路蹦跳上来的电流将Create的身体反弓般的拉开时，那些声音将手指也捅进了他的眼眶中。  
  
“哇，”被蹂躏着的灵魂一下瘫软到极致，颤抖着溢出更多的粘液——不过这次好像有些多？人类将手指卡在刚做好的子宫口停住，抬头查看骷髅的情况。  
  
“你高潮了吗？”  
  
“呼…啊……啊啊……”  
  
刺激太大了，不光是下身被触摸到敏感点，眼眶也被幻觉刺穿，甚至和灵魂上的感受一样真实。从盆骨蔓延到脊椎连着肋骨一路痉挛到头骨内部，身体失控得发着抖，呼吸声拼命到几乎要哭出来。  
  
人类看着Create跌入快感中的模样也没有多计较是否回答提问，但此时灵魂的状态倒是非常适合进行下一步操作了。所以人类将深入灵魂内部的手指退到刚做好的阴道口，略微扒开后用性器抵到边缘。  
  
“那么我插进去了哦？”虽说带着疑问的尾句但完全没有理会当事人，生殖器直接往内顶进通道。  
  
“不…等等……”刚从第一次高潮余韵中回神过来就感受到人类阴茎刺入灵魂的热度，Create的声音都还黏糊在之前的快感里，指骨终于不再揪着自己的衣服作对了，而是赶忙抓住人类的手臂。但声线和阻拦的动作都一样软弱无力，更何况人类一开始就没打算征求他的意见。  
  
Create只能看着人类的生殖器沿着他灵魂内那条透明的通道逐渐插入，人类甚至还给他新的阴道结构中捏出了小小的褶皱，深入时的摩擦简直像是掐住他的脖子然后缓慢地收紧力度——这不算比喻，因为幻觉中的手指确实挽住了他的颈骨，配合着阴茎插到底的势头越掐越紧。  
  
明明不需要呼吸都能感受到的窒息感几乎把Create彻底淹没了，只能瞪大眼睛地任由眼泪流下来，想叫出声却只能发出细小如鸟垂死时鸣叫的声音。所以人类在完全占领了灵魂之后观摩他的状态时便看到了一副泪流满面的可怜样。  
  
“啊，好像忘记做出子宫了，都怪Create之前状态太好结果直接插进来了。”  
  
阴茎抵到之前手指卡住的子宫口之后就停下来了，Create也终于可以来缓缓眼前白光闪耀的高潮和灵魂内饱足的充裕感了，指骨紧抓着人类手臂上的衣服，喘气声急促而微弱，根本无法反驳人类莫名的嫁祸。  
  
“要不Create自己做出个来装一装？”说着人类的阴茎从裹紧了的灵魂阴道中缓慢抽出一点，再猛地插入直撞上子宫口。这一下让还在缓慢适应人类体温的深入感的Create瞬间哭叫出来。  
  
人类笑得更开了：“Knock knock？”并更加往里面挤进了一些，龟头磨蹭过子宫口的褶皱，加上分泌出来的粘液又扭到灵魂边缘，到达极限几乎都透明的蓝色勉强地裹住生殖器显露着，骷髅盆骨上的颤栗几乎停不下来。  
  
“来试试看自己打开‘门’？”人类提议出更加恶劣的要求。  
  
“呜、做不到……”眼泪已经控制不住了，Create哭得一塌糊涂，在敏感点蹭过去的快感和被粗暴对待的疼痛将他完全击垮，骨架随着人类的阴茎抽插的频率无助地晃动着。“敲敲门”的双关也没能在被幻象攻占的脑内反应过来，只能本能地回复人类的提问。  
  
左眼瞳中的红点虚成一片，混着眼泪把视线完全遮挡了。人类仍旧抓着Create的盆骨越捅越深，几乎是要把他从内部拆开来。Create只得先松开紧抓着人类手臂的指骨，混乱地想要推开那冲击的力度。  
  
“怎么了？”推在人类身上的抗拒完全不起作用，甚至反被一把抓住手腕，强制分开手指摸到了盆骨中的连接处：“你想要摸摸看吗？”  
  
人类的生殖器烫到几乎把Create的指尖灼烧起来，他哆哆嗦嗦地想抽回手，却被人类强硬地卡住手腕摸在那被捏造出来的阴唇上。那异于自身性别的器官柔软得不可思议，灵魂的温度也冰冰凉凉，以至于Create对于自己被这样插入之后没有就此撕裂融化掉而产生疑惑了。  
  
但那几乎被勒到透明的入口边缘紧紧地裹住了那份热度。人类的阴茎抽出了一点，把他阴道内的软肉都带出了些，随后又立马插了回去。随着甬道内闭合的壁膜被“吱——”地劈开，Create听到自己的骨骼和牙齿都在咯哒咯哒地发颤，也许是因为感觉刺激太大了，也许是因为景象太可怕了，他思考不了这答案。  
  
眼镜也因为哭得太厉害而涂上了泪水，加上Create蓝到不行的面骨蒸腾上来的热气，糊得狼藉一片。人类当然注意到了这点，于是伸出手指在眼镜片上抹出两个勉强算是爱心的图案。终于清晰的镜片下，原本的红点白瞳早已混成了同一滩颜色，红白相间，看着和人类用手指画出来的爱心还挺适合，都是一副被操丢了魂的模样。  
  
“你真的很爱哭啊？”人类咋舌嗔怪，伸手摸了摸Create的颧骨，又低头看了看身下被蹂躏成完全不同形状的灵魂，“哇，流这么多，我都要担心你会不会脱水了。”  
  
怪物灵魂透明的样子很好地显露出人类的阴茎被通道挤压着收缩的频率。这会儿Create似乎又高潮了一次，因为不只是内部，连同表面都在抽搐不已。穴口嘬着阴茎，分泌物和灵魂软下来的边缘都随着抽插的势头流下来，甚至原本肋骨受伤时沾到脊椎上的血红色都和那溢出的蓝混合在一起了。  
  
透蓝色的灵魂被推蹭到脊椎上，人类从另一面都能透过灵魂看到扭曲成一片的鲜红色，原本只是淫糜的画面一下变得艳丽起来。人类顺势抓起骷髅的股骨将盆骨扯近了些，阴茎又搅着紧缩到一抽一抽的内壁转动到侧面。灵魂内的摩擦让Create只能哆嗦着任由摆布，更何况被扯过去的股骨也使得原本只是抵在子宫口蠢蠢欲动的阴茎更往里进去了一些，几乎被全面侵入的灵魂已经快包不住。Create只能放弃自己的身体掌控权，把意识从疼痛快感混杂的脑内拖出来，同时抵抗住愈发侵入脑内的幻觉来空出一部分精力维持住灵魂的状态。  
  
这边的Create还在努力稳定住身体和理智，另一边的人类却是对着干一般地想要撕毁他。Create的脚踝被扣住，人类的手直接掐着他被插入的灵魂开始套弄起来。  
  
“咿！”骷髅的脚几乎弹跳似的蹦起，之前被人类扣住的脚踝起到了完美的抑制作用，脚趾尖只能绷紧地颤抖着。  
  
如果说这一会儿只是给Create的一个小惊喜，那之后的惊喜成分就该让他完全不知所措。毕竟本来被阴茎插入到深处又捅又搅已经让他高潮了好几次，这次直接内部的抽插加上外部捏紧式的飞机杯式套弄直接让Create慌张到不顾一切地想要停下来了。  
  
“停、停下……呀啊！”  
  
遭遇原本的一系列过分举动都没有反抗的Create头一次表现出了挣扎的倾向，但人类把他的腿骨一扭过来直接转成了抱在怀里的姿势，手上也是毫不留情地继续掐紧边往更里面撞，Create的身体简直不知道该怎么办才好，挣扎的力量也全融化成骨头表面的颤栗。他发着抖，流着泪，被狠插入时尖叫着抖落眼眶里的眼泪，最后连泣音都无法发出，哭得又是咳嗽又是干呕。  
  
“Create~已经快不行了吗？还没结束啊——”人类扣着他的胸骨，继续抓紧了蓝色的灵魂，“再加把劲把子宫做出来嘛！”  
  
阴茎抵在已经被最大限度撑开的入口处，Create抽着气，却又呼不出来，胸骨和肋骨随着呼吸的频率浮动着。人类的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，小声说着：“快看，多漂亮啊。”他被重量压着低头看到自己完全被揉成了阴茎形状的灵魂，被占领得那样彻底，怎么还没有捅穿呢。  
  
卡在那两片脆弱的子宫口瓣膜边缘的凶器最终还是强行地挤进了灵魂顶部最后一点余地里，人类阴茎的龟头卡进后勉强地在里面扩出了一个袋型的空间，人类扭头查看了一会儿：“唔……好歹算是了吧？”随后用手指摸着灵魂外部的尖儿上崭新的子宫，“很努力了啊，Create。”  
  
“哈、啊啊、啊…唔呃……”理智已经完全被挤出了躯体，只能顺着求生本能大口喘息，偶尔还会卡出一两声啜泣。太过了，无论是疼痛还是快感，比一开始插入时还要……  
  
但对于人类，如果说阴茎插入被事先做好的甬道内只是挤压着的舒适感，那么闯进未成形的灵魂内就是一团柔软包裹着的天堂了。人类摇动着灵魂尖，感叹着怪物的可塑性，并装模作样地询问道：“可以射进去吗？”  
  
回答的只有小声哽咽着的泣音。高潮叠加的强烈快感夹杂着疼痛将Create的意识搅成七零八碎，早已放弃阻拦声音的发出。那果然如人类所想的那样黏稠甜腻，加上Create因为干呕和呼吸而忍不住伸出来的舌尖，和一团糟还淌着泪的脸，可以说是相当的好景色。  
  
Create已经搅成一团浆糊的头骨里也全是那些下劣的操作。脑子里的声音一会儿吵闹着想要看到他的求饶，一会儿希望他能够张开腿地彻底接受，混杂在一起的感情实在太多，仅有的一点留给他思考的余地都被全部占满了。  
  
人类的精液是微凉的，但冲刷着灵魂内部的感觉非常难受。Create分不清那到底是自己虚假的子宫已经完全接受了，还是仍然被种族不同的生殖隔离排斥着。灵魂痉挛的频率是因为快感的极致还是因为痛苦的反馈？空荡荡的头颅内充斥着的是自己的呻吟还是那些幻想？幻觉中捧住他头骨的触感是真是假？将他的下颌骨抬高的动作是要做什么？  
  
直到幻觉里从锁骨中央蹭上来的黏稠感才让他明白之后的操作，身为半个创作者身份的Create很容易就接收到了那些杂乱想法的源头，但切身体会到又是另一回事了。  
  
灵魂内部完全被精液充裕的感觉也逐渐溢出来了，“为什么……还有……”Create的声音又小又颤，灵魂的穴口被继续抽插着，卷出来又送进去的精液都摩擦出了白沫，锁骨蔓延上来的莫名触感将他的头骨抬起，露出下颌骨和颈骨连接处的空洞。  
  
Create从未如此害怕地颤抖着，却也只能随着抬高了颈骨，身后的人类紧抓着他的盆骨往阴茎上压，幻觉捅入了他的头颅。  
  
已经难以分辨的快感如同掀起的巨大浪潮一般朝他直接盖过来，Create听到自己淹没于其中的呼吸声在填满了的头颅里推来撞去，明明是自己的声音却飘忽地似远似近，最终完全将他淹没了。  
  
  
人类在把精液完整地射进怪物灵魂的最深处之后，仍然随着抽搐的频率继续抽插了几下，最后连阴道的内壁上也被涂满了乳白色，才从那舒服的灵魂内抽身出来。离开了灵魂的阴唇处，那些被射满进深处的精液顺势流出了大半，迅速地在盆骨下淌出一滩，配合着穴口收缩和腿骨颤抖一股股地往外冒，如同失禁了一般。  
  
“Create，还好吗？”  
  
人类询问着已经无意义的问题。整理完自己的衣物，这时的骷髅已经只能软塌成一团地蜷缩在那片狼藉中。人类将他的身体翻转过来，Create的指骨还在紧抠着自己的颈椎，喉咙里传来难以呼吸的“嗬…嗬……”声。因为无法控制的挣扎，指骨已经在颈椎上划出好几道痕迹了。  
  
“因为能察觉所以被影响得比较深吗……”小声嘟囔，人类伸手摸向头骨侧边，从颌骨的关节处挤进手指强行撬开了Create的嘴。  
  
呼吸的通道被打开了，Create伸着舌头拼命地喘着气，边闷出好些咳嗽和眼泪。原本的窒息感把他的眼瞳都翻到了眼眶上方，呼吸顺畅后才飘飘荡荡地回到原点，重新落到人类微笑着的脸上。  
  
“那么下次见了。”


End file.
